Techniques for supporting a driving operation such as parking performed by a driver and reducing the workload of the driver are adopted in vehicles. As one of the techniques, a system for displaying an image including the image of a vehicle and the image of the periphery of the vehicle is known.
For example, there is a system for combining images captured by front, rear, left, and right cameras of a vehicle, superimposing the combined image and a simulated image of the vehicle, and displaying the superimposed image on a monitor as an image obtained when the vehicle is viewed from above. This system can also cooperatively operate with clearance sonars disposed at the four corners of the vehicle, superimpose an image on the image displayed on the monitor on the basis of information acquired by the clearance sonars, and display the superimposed image. In this system, a method of notifying a driver of danger is proposed.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2000-283771 discuses techniques of determining a driving danger level on the basis of vehicle information such as information about acceleration or information about the amount of change in the movement of a steering, superimposing an image based on a result of the determination of the driving danger level on a monitor image, and displaying the superimposed image. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2008-65483 discuses techniques of determining a probability that a user's own vehicle and another vehicle will collide by calculating positions these vehicles reach X seconds later on the basis of pieces of information about these vehicles, superimposing an image based on a result of the determination on a monitor image, and displaying the superimposed image.